phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. for October 2010 Nomination #1 Nominated by PFMuffinStrike455 Support # Teeheehee. Laughed out loud then, laughed out loud now. 21:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # I think it is hilarious in as he is trying to pun. 07:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Haha, nice one! With inter - net it's very funny xDD Timdevries 17:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # It's a very funny quote, but I have no idea from wich episide it is, because it's just one of Heinz "standard jokes". I's just not special enough... Maplestrip 10:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Doofensmirtz says something funnier every episode Comments # from what ep? # The Bully Code 17:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Inter is latin for between. Since Perry is caught between the net and wall, he was "between the net" or internet. ---- Nomination #2 Support # BRILIANT running gag-line (for just one episode), I laughed every time she said this, great :D Maplestrip 10:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line! Especially when it was just heard in the background there. Fireside Girl 12:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # I like it how it was put in the background, it made me laugh a lot xD.You want some information? Clearly this is a little message. 14:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Looks better for a December quote :\ - The Creator of Rockston Rascals, B-Cor 17:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I agree 12:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) # Me too # I think this is funnier on screen, like when it is heard in random, unexpected times. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #3 Nominated by Phineas18 12:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # Love it!! soo true though, he actually does XD MrsFerbFletcher101 10:39, September 4th, 2010 # I love that quote! Is so cute ... S2 # Funny and true! Made me and my mom laugh! -FossilsDaDaDa # Very Funny.-561 # quite funny. good one 08:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Love. It. Just the way Ferb says her name is like a Ferbnessa fangirl dream. ~Ferbtastic~ # Hilarious. Vanessa falling out the sky would be Ferb's dream come true. Pammazola 19:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # To quote Bob Webber: "Don't...get it..." -'MooMoo' {talk} 18:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # It's not very funny Comments # from SBTY # I don't get how Ferb knew Vannessa's name. # To #2 I thought about that too. I guess in Vanessassary Roughness, he might have heard Doofenshmirtz calling her. -'MooMoo' {talk} 02:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #4 Support # EPICNESSY!!!!! Jacob Greenfish (Batman123579) at Batcop HQ, UK. Talk to me, I can be anywhere! 14:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) # This is an okay quote; I don't like any of the others, so I'm gonna just go with this one.Chicfreak123 04:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # Haha. good one. I really laughed at this one. 08:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I love this one. LOL And I think TD would too. Spa Day! # Hilarious! Doof's got 'em there. # Lol, it's great! # I laugh every time I hear it~phinedriod # it is so funny 22:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)ferbot # I like it so much it's stuck in my head their is no way it is going to lose70.251.26.145 22:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)candace # I love this one,this is not the best from SBTY but ı really love it GOO Team Doofenshmirtz!!!:DMenta407 # I love this one Yo momma # This one got my vote. Patrickau 26 03:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # from SBTY ---- Nomination #5 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Not really a quote. More like a backstory. # Isn't that too long for a quote?!? Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 11:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) # Yes, yes it is. -RexTheRobin Comments # If you have any comments about this nomination, enter it here and sign it. ---- Nomination #6 Support # Crowning Moment Of Awesome. Finally we get to see a cross Phineas in Season 2. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # Yep, pretty awesome. It really surprised me. Fireside Girl 12:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # Best. Quote. Ever! XD - The Creator of Rockston Rascals, B-Cor 17:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # I like it because you see a different side of him. # This is the moment where Phineas finally has that full scope of moods. He has been in every mood so far except angry-- and here it is now :D Excellent. ~Ferbtastic~ # He calmly tells Candace to get on the trike and loses his temper in a hilarious way. unsigned user is out, PEACE! # This is the most memorable quote in my entire life!!! This is absolutely going to win! --'Pretty pink123' Summer Belongs To You! 11:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Yes YES YES!!!!!! The best quote in SBTY!!! XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 21:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) # Quickly becoming a classic. What is better than an angry Phineas? - Kangi # This is one of the best quotes! VOTE FOR IT! # I love this quote! I laughed so hard when Phineas screamed it, mostly because I was so surprised. --Pixarmc 11:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) # you never see Phineas angry at all! Oppose # I don't get it. It makes no sense to me how this is memorable. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 12:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # It's recent, and people have just been talking about it so much it's almost not funny anymore. -'MooMoo' {talk} 18:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # i don't get why people love this so much. It's funny, but not a Crowning moment of awesome or anything. # i like it but if someone saw it they wont know what episode and won't get it. # Phineas is a bit rude in this quote. I also didn't laugh at this quote. Comments # This is actually the second time we've seen Phineas lose his temper, but the first in season 2. The first time was in Flop Starz, when Phineas through his Diva Tantrum. 14:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) # he was suppose to lose it because his mom did it for a one'' "hit wonder" thing # He also shouted to the man with a pig : "What do I look like, a fool?" (A Hard Day's Knight) ---- Nomination #7 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #8 Support # I love watching this scene from "Perry Lays an Egg". Doofenshmritz is so funny. Pammazola 18:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # If there was a hall of fame for greatest quotes, this would be there. # Evil enough for me burst out laughing. # I love this quote and I loved that episode :D --GeniusMage 20:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) # No. 2, IF there was a hall of fame for quoteers, Dr. Doof would be an inaugral nominee Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I love that qoute because it reverses the whole I am evil and trying not to get into trouble because he wants to get into trouble!! ---- Nomination #9 Support #Very funny! 11:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # LAAAAME! Comments # enter comment here ---- Nomination #10 Menta407 16:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I know it's not very funny but I put it because quote not means just funny things and I think it is very nice Thanks for Rating:D-Menta407 16:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) # If you don't like it why don't you put it in oppose? ----